Dig Deeper My Love
by othstories
Summary: "From the moment he saw her, up on that small stage, with atrocious and disgusting men whooping at her, telling her they "want a piece of that talented ass", he immediately fell head over heels in love with her." 40s episode extended, with a few changes. Mainly NH, but some LP and BJ here and there. Rated M for scenes that MAY take place later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just really disappointed in the lack of OTH fanfiction nowadays so I thought, why not I write some? I came up with the idea for this story after watching the 40s episode, (obviously). I really wished they extended Naley's story, so here ya go!**

 **Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

From the moment he saw her, up on that small stage, with atrocious and disgusting men whooping at her, telling her they "want a piece of that talented ass", he immediately fell head over heels in love with her.

It wasn't even her stunning looks that caught his attention, (although you should not misunderstand, she was the most gorgeous thing that he has ever laid eyes on). No, it was the angelic voice that came from her beautiful, luscious, pink-tinted lips. He stood there. In the corner of the room, just mesmerized by her. He could not take his eyes off of the lovely figure that stood before him.

Nathan Scott was a 23 year old bartender at his best friend Lucas' cafe. He was not a rich man, for goodness sakes he rented out a room in Lucas' apartment above the club. He was an only child and a son to a single mother named Debra. Nathan has never met his father, and really does not care to. He abandoned Nathan and his mother when he was just a baby. Nathan Scott is an intelligent man, with the right graces and manners. He is respectful and kind to everyone. With his tall, tanned muscular build, slicked back raven hair, and piercing blue eyes, he was what some would call a "perfect man". However, Nathan did not agree so.

He would say that he acted like any respectable young gentleman _should_ in the 1940's. Nathan thought that he was too quiet, and too shy. Which is why he had joined the U.S. army about a year ago. He had been through all of the training camps, and was just waiting for his unit to be called up for duty. Nathan hoped that when he came back from the war, he might have better luck in the love department. Love was always a hard subject for Nathan because he had nothing to offer. He was poor. He was shy. He was a nobody. Looking up at the stunning woman before him, Nathan knew he could never be with a girl with such fine grace and class such as herself. He was a nobody, and she was most _definitely_ a somebody.

He was shook out of his daydream by an exasperated Lucas. He cleared his throat and focused his attention back to his extremely pissed off best friend. He had to put all of his focus and energy into the problem at hand. They were there for one reason, and one reason only. To talk to Dan Baker. God, even the name gave him chills.

Dan Baker was the most feared man in all of Tree Hill City. He's lied, cheated, stolen, and killed, and yet the old jackass still is not in jail. The man covers his tracks well. Dan has a son as well. Julian Baker. No one is really afraid of him, he just listens to Dan's orders and follows him around like a lost puppy. But Dan however, well everyone is afraid of him. No one ever dares to get on Dan Baker's bad side. Well, all except one.

Unfortunately for Nathan, that one happens to be his best friend, Lucas Roe. Lucas is the son of Keith and Karen Roe. He is the smartest, funniest, and most respectful man that you would ever meet. All of the ladies swoon over the rich, blond haired beau. He is rather dashing and polite, but he also has a daring and risky side. Hence, the on-going what you would call "fight" between him and Dan.

You see, when Lucas' father Keith died, his mother Karen ran away to grieve. Leaving the club to Lucas to take over. Ever since Luke has been in charge, he has tried everything in his power to bring in more customers to Karen's Cafe. The only obstacle that has ever been in the way is Dan's club, The Comic Club. Nobody knows why it's called that, "It's nowhere even near comical. More like frightening." Nathan thought. As for the reason for standing in the creepy shadows of said Club, well that would just be another one of Dan's tricks to try and make Karen's go out of business.

The two friends were suddenly pushed forward and led to a room in the back of the club by two muscular men. Nathan took one last glance at his breathtaking beauty from afar, and stepped into the shadows of a room.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Lucas Roe and his little boy toy." Dan said, smirking at Nathan. "I'm not here to play games Dan. These rumors are ridiculous, and you need to stop at once." Lucas growled angrily. "What rumors we didn't make up anything" Julian sneered looking at the two men like they were pieces of meat, unworthy of his time. "Asshole" Nathan thought.

"The rumors about Karen's having rodents and roaches. That is disgusting Baker. Uncalled for and certainly not true" Lucas said, surprisingly extremely calm. "We never did such a-" "Now, now Julian the man isn't a complete idiot. He does have some common sense." Dan said, interrupting his son. "Let me be blunt. We did make those up, and hell we'll certainly make up more in the future. Drink?" Dan motioned to the whiskey bottle in front of him. Leaning forward and pouring himself a glass. "Never mind, you won't appreciate such a fine tasting liquor. Did you know that-"

"Dan, cut the crap. Whatever you want, the answer is no." "Oh but Mr. Roe, you haven't even heard my proposition yet." Dan said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I don't care, the answer is no. Stop with the rumours. You have your club and I have mine, let us leave it at that."

"Whatever you say Mr. Roe."

Just as the two young gentlemen were getting up to leave there was a slight knock on the door. An older man walked in, he must have been in his fifties, wearing a faded grey suit, his three pieces of grey hair combed over his head, and a cigar between his teeth. Over all the man looked shady and disgusting, but that is what most of the Comic Club's employee's looked like.

"Mr. Baker, Ms. James is done" he said with a sly smirk.

"Send her in" Dan ordered.

The man walked outside of the door and quickly returned, dragging who must have been Ms. James by the arm.

Nathan felt his breath catch in his throat. It was her. She was even more stunning up close. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that he could get lost in, and dark brown tresses that stopped a little below her shoulders. She was petite, but perfect. Nathan realized that she looked to be in pain, the man's grip on her arm was extremely tight. That's when Nathan took in the rest of her appearance. She was wearing a very low cut short dress, with her chest hiked up to her ears, and her long legs out in the open. She looked extremely uncomfortable. You could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Haley James felt like she was standing naked in front of all of the men. She was uncomfortable and in pain. Haley hated working at the Comic Club. She felt like a prostitute. The only thing the men cared about was her body, not her voice. She wished she had never come to Tree Hill City. Haley loved the small town, but her place of work was a nightmare. She needed to leave soon.

Haley scanned the room of men, trying to wiggle out of the man's grip. Her eyes landed on the two tall men, standing in the middle of the room. The first one, was tall and lean. With sandy blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He looked quite dashing, but not someone she would be attracted too. He looked quite annoyed but had a warm stance, making her know that he was friendly. Then her eyes wandered over to the other man. She was speechless. He was the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on. He was taller than the other man, and had a muscular tanned build. He had dark raven, slicked back hair, and bright piercing blue eyes that she could get lost in. This man was by-far the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. She was brought out of her thoughts when her disgusting boss began to speak to her.

"Well Ms. Haley James! Why don't you join us for a drink, and then maybe later you can join me for a little something else?" Dan said with a smirk as Haley slightly jumped, knowing exactly what he meant.

Nathan cringed. How dare he be so disrespectful to a woman. It disgusted him. Poor Ms. James having to deal with men like him all day.

"This is Mr. Lucas Roe and Mason Smith, they own Karen's Cafe across the street."

"Act-Actually my name is Nathan, Nathan Scott" he said, speaking up for the first time since he walked in.

"Haley James. It is nice to meet you Mr. Roe," Haley spoke, giving Lucas her hand for him to kiss, as every gentleman does. She turned the other man, known as Nathan,

"Mr. Scott." The moment he took her hand in his, they both felt a spark. Nathan brought her hand to his lips, kissing it ever so softly and never breaking eye contact. They lingered a bit before letting go. This did not go unnoticed by a certain Lucas Roe.

"Well, i am sorry to have to say this but we must be going. Nate," Lucas spoke looking at him, "Shall we?"

Nathan was at a loss for words. There was an angel in front of him, and he could not find his voice. Haley, noticing this, looked down and blushed a slightly rosy tint.

"Nate." "Yes- yes of course. Dan, Julian," Nathan said, acknowledging them, "Ms. James, it was lovely to have of your acquaintance." He said staring deep into her eyes.

"You as well Mr. Scott" said Haley, a little disappointed that the tall, handsome gentlemen would now be leaving.

"Well, nice talk Baker, I hope we have come to an agreement." Lucas said, striding out of the room, Nathan in tow.

* * *

Nathan lay in his room staring up at his ceiling. Ever since he left The Comic Club, he could not get Ms. James out of his head. She was gorgeous. He wished he would have said more. Asked to maybe see her again, find out more about her, even if she might have liked to step out with him sometime. Nathan needed to see her again, but how?  
He could not just walk into her place of work and act like one of those perverted men, no, he was too much of a gentleman to do that. Nathan spent hours racking his brain for any way to see his beauty again. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the day when he might see her again.

* * *

 **Review Please! Thanks Guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had already written this chapter so I'm posting it early. Enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The rain had brought her there.

Haley James was a young 22 year old singer from Orlando, Florida. She had many siblings, but all were married and with children, while she hadn't had a decent man in her life for years. Once Haley had graduated high school, her parents had taken off to do a little "adventuring". For the past 3 years Haley had been traveling, city to city, looking for the perfect place to call home.

One extremely rainy night ,while on her way to New York, she had to stop in the small town of Tree Hill for a night in. While laying in bed, staring out of the window, she began to fall for the rhythm of the rain. "I think I might stay awhile" she thought.

The next day she found an apartment, and moved in. Unfortunately, while moving her things, she bumped into a certain Dan Baker, who offered her a performing job at his club, the Comic Club. Little did she know, it was more like a strip club. Haley always felt so dirty whenever she came home from work.

Haley had just finished taking her shower. She was almost completely ready for bed, until she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Haley darling! It is Peyton."

"Why hello Peyton, how are you doing this evening?

"I'm okay. Dan didn't get a chance to take me out tonight, but i'm okay. How was work?

"Oh- it was- fine…" Haley sighed. Peyton knew of nothing what Dan did, what he made Haley do. It wasn't her place to tell her either, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I met a few men today. They seemed like fine young gentleman." Haley said, changing the subject. Truth was however, she could not get a certain Mr. Nathan Scott out of her head. He was the most handsome and kind man she has ever met.

"Really? Does Ms. Haley James have a crush?"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Haley giggled.

"Haley you can tell me!"

"It's nothing! Sure I thought one was more attractive than the other, but it was nothing."

"Oh Ms. James you are SO giving me the details later! I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can meet somewhere? Have lunch?"

"I would love that. We'll talk later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling!"

Haley hung up the phone and laid down in her bed. "Karen's Cafe." She thought. "They seemed like gentlemen, maybe their cafe is hiring a new singer. It can't be any worse than the Comic Club." Haley thought. "I'll stop by there tomorrow after work and talk to Mr. Roe, or if I'm lucky, maybe even ," she thought, smirking.

She soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the perfect man that she had met that very day.

* * *

"THAT IS IT!" Lucas slammed his fists on the bar and Nathan jumped.

"What is it now?" Nathan asked, knowing that whatever Lucas was mad about, had something to do with Mr. Dan Baker.

"The damn bastard is now spreading rumors about our entertainment and our food and drinks!"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah.. the drinks? Now that's just taking it way too far! these drinks are crafted with my own two hands!" Nathan smiled, chuckling at the annoyed expression on his best friends face.

"I'm going back over there."

"Luke-"

"-No!" Lucas said, cuttig off his best friend. "I've had enough of this nonsense! I'm going!"

"Well then, I'm coming with you," Nathan rushed out, thinking he may have a chance at seeing Haley again.

"No Nate, I need you here, getting ready for tonight, and when we open. Besides, I need to do this alone."

* * *

Haley had just walked into the Comic Club. "Another day in hell" she thought. As she was walking to the back, she saw an extremely pissed off Lucas Roe, storming by her. Being the curious girl that she is, she decided to follow. Lucas marched right up Dan while he was talking to a few regular customers.

"DAN!"

"Ah Lucas! I have a feeling that you're not over here to have a few drinks, right?" Dan chuckled.

"You thought correctly. This has gone way too far. I'm here to tell you that you better watch your back Baker, you never know when someone's going to stab it."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Roe?" Dan smirked, obviously amused by the whole commotion.

"This isn't a threat Dan, this is a warning." And with that Lucas turned and began to walk away. When he turned the corner he suddenly ran into a very flushed looking Haley.

"Ms. James" Lucas said calmly.

"Mr. Roe, is something wrong?"

"Just your ass of a boss." They both laughed.

"Well then, with that reason I certainly understand." Haley laughed.

"What, you don't like it here? I mean the people seem so nice and welcoming." Lucas said sarcastically.

Haley gave a sarcastic laugh. "Look at me, do I look like someone who enjoys coming to work everyday?"

"You know..." He said hesitantly, "...you seem like a classy young lady, and the perfect woman to fit into a place such as Karen's Cafe. I can assure you, you would be making far more money, and would feel a lot more comfortable with our little family down the street. If you ever want a job…"

"Oh Mr. Roe that is quite alright, I do not want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." And with a wink and a tip of his hat, Lucas Roe moved swiftly out the door.

* * *

It was only a few hours after she had seen Mr. Roe and Haley had had it. She had just been molested by a few men, and felt like a dirty whore. Dan was waiting for her in his office, wanting the same thing all the other men wanted. Haley knew what she needed to do. She opened the door to the office and stepped inside.

" Why hello there, Ms. James! Are you ready to-"

"-I quit" Haley sternly said.

"-get down and- wait what?"

"I. Quit." She said slowly, as if talking to a child who couldn't comprehend simple English.

"Here are my papers. I need you to sign them, and I will be on my way."

"Ms. James-"

"Please...sir" She said sternly

"You want.. to quit?" Dan asked shocked. No one quit his club. It was unheard of!

"yes sir." Haley stood her ground, staring at him with a cold, deathly stare, something she never did. She was a lady after all.

"Okay." Dan said a little to quickly. He took out a pen, signed her papers, and gave them back to her.

"Wow… thank you sir." Haley smiled kindly.

"Oh, you'll be back, but until then, have fun being a dirty little whore." Dan smirked.

"You're dismissed"

Haley brushed off the comment, not giving him the time of day, thanked him again, and rushed out as fast as her legs would take her.

* * *

Lucas was counting the profit that they had made that night when he heard a slight jingle coming from the front door.

"I'm sorry we're closed- Ms. James?" He asked, looking up.

"I quit the Comic Club, another long uncomfortable night of being frisked, do you think that maybe that job offer is still open?" She asked nervously, twiddling her thumb, and biting her bottom lip.

Lucas was in shock, but also extremely satisfied that a lady with such class decided to come work for him. 'pretty sure Nate had something to do with it' he thought. Lucas stared at her for a little while longer, until he spoke the words that would change his best friends, and the girl standing before hims lives forever.

"...Welcome to the family, Ms. James."

* * *

 **Well there it is! Please review and give me feedback! I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Sorry there wasn't very much Naley in this one, but I promise you that it's coming! I'm also working on another story so I might be posting that soon. Thanks guys! -Lex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter, but I promise it will get better and longer just hang in there with me. I have tons of ideas, and I've already started writing other stories. I would like to write and post more of this story first however. So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming! jeesh" Nathan yelled slowly dragging himself out of bed as there was a loud banging at his door. He began to trudge toward the door when it swung open. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Why in the world did you wake me up when you have your own key?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning as he walked into his kitchen.

"It's 11 o'clock Nate, trust me, it was time for you to get up. Plus I have some news." Lucas replied smirking, walking into the tiny apartment and shutting the door behind him. "Plus you're usually up at this time anyways, what happened? Did you show a girl the time of her life last night?" He chuckled loudly as Nathan rolled his eyes in response. Both men knowing that that was most definitely not Nathan's style. No, he was more of the hopeless romantic type. Meets a nice girl, goes out on two dates, and the next thing you know he's planning their wedding and future in his head. Unfortunately for Nathan, those girls never seem to be _the one,_ leaving him almost always heartbroken.

"Ha Ha." Nathan deadpanned. "Sorry to burst your little fantasy bubble there Luke, but no, I just couldn't sleep, I seem to have a lot of things on my mind." Actually, more like one thing, or a who for that matter. Ms. Haley James had begun to occupy every cell in his brain, and it was driving him insane. She'd even starting invading his dreams, making it almost impossible to sleep.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked.

"Actually, I hired a new employee last night after you left. A new singer to be exact." Luke smirked as Nathan began to make his coffee. He decided to be discreet about his new performer, letting her surprise Nate when she showed up for work later. "I would really appreciate it if you could show her around tonight, you know, make her feel like she's part of the family now?"

"Yea, sure. What time?

"Five?"

"Alright, i'll be there."

"Perfect" He slyly smiled. "Alright well I'm off. I shall see you this afternoon." He was halfway out the door when the deep, throaty, sleep-filled voice that belonged to his best friend stopped him. "Wait, Luke. What is her name?"

Lucas turned to him and stared for a moment before saying "You'll know her when you see her." Then with the tip of his hat and a small wink, he was gone.

 _Huh...weird_ , Nathan thought.

* * *

"You quit Dan's Club? But why?" Haley and Peyton were currently having lunch at a small restaurant in the middle of the afternoon, which NEVER happened. Thanks to Dan's absurd working hours, they never had time to do things like this.

"I just...felt like it was time to move on. Change things around, do you understand?" Peyton smiled slightly and paused before speaking. "You weren't comfortable there were you?" She asked hesitantly.

Haley looked up with a shocked expression. "How did you-"

"Oh please darling, it wasn't that hard to figure out. You always looked like you might cry up there. Why did you never talk to me about it?"

Haley sighed "I'm sorry Peyton. I just didn't want you to think bad of Dan. I know how close you two are."

"Nonsense. He might take care of me, and take me out once and awhile, but he does not own me. I am my own person, and I will always stand by my best friend. Which is you, Haley James." Haley looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for understanding Peyt." Peyton smirked. "Now, tell me about this man that you met the other day that has got your mind in a cloudy haze." She giggled.

Haley just rolled her eyes and laughed, "It's nothing. He's just a man I met the other day at the Comic Club. He's actually the bartender at the new Club I'll be performing at." She said smiling. Nathan Scott had consumed every one of her thoughts for the past few days. She was ecstatic about starting at Karen's Cafe later that night, half because she already had a good feeling about the place and thought she would feel extremely comfortable there, and the other half being because of a certain tall dark and handsome bartender. "The look in your eyes certainly says that it's more than nothing." Peyton said, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I guess only time will tell."

* * *

Nathan was currently getting the cafe ready for the busy night ahead when he heard the bell over the door jingle, signaling that someone had walked inside. "I'm sorry," Nathan said without looking up from the glass he was drying, "we're not open for another hour."

"Oh I know," said the sweet angelic voice "I'm the new performer".

He knew that voice. He'd been obsessed with the angel who was the occupier of that voice. His eyes went wide with shock and he turned around quickly, his mouth agape. "Hi Mr. Scott, it is pleasant to have of your acquaintance again." She said smiling.

 _My goodness he looks handsome_ she thought. Haley was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash. She looked up at him and saw him scurry to the ground to pick up the glass he had dropped.

Why hadn't Lucas told him? Well would it have made a difference? Would he had been cool and calm instead of shocked and dropping and breaking glasses? Probably not. She stood there in front of him, looking like a goddess, and he knew, that even if Luke had told him about Ms. James being their new performer, he would still be acting like a complete fool.

"Would you like some help?" Her voice called out to him, breaking his thoughts.

"N-No Thank, No Thank You Ms. James." He stammered out. He was such a fool. He couldn't even complete such an easy answer with her clouding his mind. God, her perfume was addicting. He couldn't think straight. How in the world was he supposed to just show her around the club without making a complete idiot out of himself?

"I shall just… go find Antwon, are pianist. He will be showing you around this evening." And with that, he sauntered off, shaking his head at how ridiculous he sounded stuttering.

Haley watched him and sighed. She was really hoping he might show her around, but obviously not. He's a bartender. He must have many more important things to do to get ready for the evening instead of to show her around. _It doesn't even seem he's very interested in me_ she thought.

"Hi. Ms. James?"

"Oh hello." "I'm Antwon, the pianist. Shall I show you around?"

"Yes sir, I'd be delighted." She took his hand as he began to lead her away from the main dining area.

"Oh! And before I forget, I wrote this song today. I was wondering if maybe I could open with it tonight? I have the sheet music all right here and ready to go." She said, pulling some papers out of a folder that was kept between her arms.

"Of coarse! Us folk over here are extremely fast learners. We'll get started on it right after our little tour."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem sugar. Now if you don't mind me asking, what is the title?"

Haley gave him a wide beautiful smile and spoke the next two words with such confidence, you may think it would change a person's life.

"Karen's Café."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I know it's short, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be extremely long. Please review and give me feedback! Thanks :) -Lex**


End file.
